1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laundry machine having a control panel to which a display is secured.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry machines are typically electric appliances that can perform washing, drying or both washing and drying of laundry including clothes, cloth items and beddings. Here, a single laundry machine may perform only washing or drying, or both washing and drying. Recently, a kind of laundry machine including a steam supply device has been consumed, which has functions of wrinkle removal, bad smell removal, static electricity removal and refreshing.
As follows, in reference to drawings, an exterior appearance of a conventional laundry machine will be explained.
FIG. 1 illustrates a control panel secured to a conventional laundry machine. FIG. 2 illustrates a display coupled to the control panel. FIG. 3 is a sectional view schematically illustrating a state of the display being coupled to the control panel.
In reference to FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional laundry machine includes a case 10, a panel frame 30, a control panel 20 and a top cover 40. The case 10 defines a front of an exterior appearance of the laundry machine. The panel frame 30 is provided at a front of an upper portion of the case 10. The control panel 20 is coupled to the panel frame 30. The top cover 40 is provided on the case 10.
The control panel 20 includes input buttons 7, a rotary knob 3 and a display 5. A user inputs functions by using the input buttons 7 and operational conditions of the laundry machine are displayed on the display 5.
Coupling frames 32 and 34 having a bent structure are provided at both sides of the panel sides, respectively. A screw hole 38 is formed at one side of each coupling frame 32 and 34 to allow the coupling frames to be screw-coupled to the control panel 20. Screw holes 27 corresponding to the screw holes 38 of the coupling frames 32 and 34 are formed at predetermined portions of the control panel 20, respectively.
In addition, a mounting part 21 is provided at the control panel 20 and the display 5 is mounted in the mounting part 21. A securing hook 22 is provided at an upper and lower portion of the mounting part 21 to secure the display 5 to the mounting part 21.
As a result, since the display 5 is mounted in the mounting part 21 and secured by the securing hook 22, the display 5 is coupled to the control panel 20 securely.
However, the conventional laundry machine having the above structure might have problems.
As shown in FIG. 3, a user might see the lower securing hook, when seeing the display from an outside. As a result, a user has difficulty in seeing information on the display and also exterior beauty might not be deteriorated.